


Sunshine

by dying_deist



Category: Muse
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dying_deist/pseuds/dying_deist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You’re my sun, my guiding light.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ticklishmish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishmish/gifts).



> I don't own Muse, this is a work of fiction and it never happened.
> 
> Just a drabble (436 words) I wrote to ilurvebelldom. I love you so much Sunshine! I'm feeling like a Dommie girl lately. Should I be worried?! D':
> 
> Enjoy :*

You’re here with me. You’re here with me every morning. I thank a God I don’t even believe in for every time I open my eyes to find you lying beside me.

Do you remember the first time it happened? We were… What? 28? I think we were 28. And now we’re 35… Time flies by, but it doesn’t matter because I have you with me. Even after all these years, I still can’t believe this is real; it feels like I’m dreaming forever.

If it really is a dream, I don’t ever want to wake up.

You’re always here to support me in every crazy decision I’ve taken. You’re always here to light up my days. You’re always here to offer your shoulder to me whenever I’m sad and devastated.

But there is no _‘devastated’_ when you’re holding me in your arms…

I don’t want to sound lame or clichéd, but I can’t help saying you’re my _sun_ , my _guiding light_. I’m sure you’re already tired of me telling you this everyday. But what can I do? It’s only the truth.

I watch the way you roll over on the bed, scooting closer to me as if it's a natural move, as you are seeking for comfort in my tiny, thin body. Why would someone like _you_ seek comfort in someone like _me_?

I smile and run a hand through your golden blond hair. You look gorgeous even when you’re still sleeping. You hypnotize me with the sight of your chest raising and falling, your lips parting a bit while your eyes are finally opening.

Now you stare at me; a sleepy gaze. You’re perfect, but you already know it.

I see your beautiful lips curve into a soft smile, and I can’t help pressing my mouth against yours.

“Good morning.” You whisper, nuzzling into my neck, placing sweet kisses on my skin.

“Good morning, _sunshine_.” I wrap my arms around your waist and pull you closer just to feel your natural warmth heating my skin. I hear you chuckle and see you looking up at me.

“There’s something missing.”

“What?”

“You haven’t told me how much you love me yet. Not today.”

“Oh.” I grin, rubbing your waist. “I love you, Dominic. I love you with all my heart. You own my soul and my body. I’m all yours…”

“And I’m all yours, too.” Leaning forward, you kiss me gently, stroking my hair.

I’d never get tired of saying and showing you you’re my life and the best thing that has happened to me.

I’d never get tired of saying _I love you, Dominic._

***


End file.
